Misfits
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: You were both misfits, but now you're misfits together. / or, the story of  how Logan and Carlos' sister got together told in 2 single chapters. Logan/OC


**chapter one**

Her parents have been fighting again.

There's a knock at your door and you open it, and there stands a drenched Latina, looking cold and afraid, and you let her in, but before you could even close the door she's collapsed into your arms and sobbing. She's soaking you too, really, you can feel yourself getting drenched, and well, do you mind? You don't even have to think about it because you know you don't mind, but you don't know what to do, you've never had this happen before. You silently wonder where Carlos is, surely he'd try to escape the fighting too, and you're about to ask her, but she speaks instead.

"M-mama and P-papi were fighting again and I-I decided t-to leave, so did C-Carlitos, I don't k-know where he i-i-is though, p-p-probably at J-James' or K-Kendall's house, I r-ran all th-the way here,"

"I'm sure Carlos is fine, he's a tough boy, and if he has his helmet he'll be okay, just remember you can always come to me if you need to, now, come on, let's get you into some warmer clothes" You sooth, trying to stop the crying, and she nods, and you lead her up to your room.

"Take a shower," You command, handing her a towel, a t-shirt of yours and a pair of sweats, and sending her in the direction of the bathroom, "Or I might be having to play Doctor Logan again" and you see a smile take over her face and she walks into the bathroom, even though you both know the cold she's about to get isn't avoidable, so you're just going to have to make it as comfortable as possible for her.

You listen as the shower turns on, and you strain your ears to see if you could hear the singing as usual, but this time, there was none, not even any humming, and you sigh, because normally, when she showers at your house, she sings any random song and normally, you join in from the other side of the door, but you don't think she actually _knows _you join in, because the sound of her hypnotizing singing and the water running down, smacking into the white plastic of the bottom of the shower and bouncing off the walls is sometimes too loud for her to hear anything else.

Sitting down on the bed, you keep your eyes fixed on the door as the shower is now turning off, and you wait a few minutes until she emerges from the bathroom, swamped in your clothing and she smiles, her hair dripping slowly down her back, you offer her the hair drier and she walks off into your sisters room, because you don't really want her to get a worse cold than she's going to already have by tomorrow morning. She comes back around five minutes later, and you grin at her, she only offers a small smile, which to you, doesn't matter because she's still beautiful. She joins you on the bed, pushing herself so she's leaning against the wall and crossing her legs underneath her.

"You alright now?" You ask, turning towards her.

"Yeah, uh, better, you know" she replies, fiddling with the fingers that have been placed in her lap.

"Oh, good" you smile, looking away; you both fall into a strangely comfortable silence.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" She suddenly asks, looking at you intently, you're about to speak but she carries on, "I mean, there's like, Kendall and James… and even Carlos, but they're not as good as you… they're not _you." _

You can't help but smile at her, "Uh, Yeah, I know where you're coming from, you're mine too, not just a girl one, either, I mean for like, both"

"Oh, are you saying I'm a boy?" She asks you, giggling slightly.

"Nah, you're too pretty to be a boy" You say, thanking god that for the sudden burst of confidence you got, she blushes, and you find yourself leaning closer and closer to her face, she closes her eyes and you close yours too, you're inches away when there was a knock on the door, and you both suddenly jump away from each other.

"Logan, Honey- Oh, hello Lauren, I didn't know you were here" Your mother said, poking her head around the door, and you silently curse her for ruining the moment.

"I only really just got here" she smiles.

"Okay honey, are you staying the night?" and Lauren looks over at you, silently asking with her eyes.

"Uhh I-"

"Yeah, yeah she is" You say, looking away from the girl in front of you back at your mother, who was now stood fully in the doorway with the door hanging wide open.

"Alright honey, now, I need you two to look after Alyssa for a while because me, your father and Vanessa will be out for a few hours, you'll need to feed her, bathe her and put her to bed, we really need to go, there's some food in the freezer that you'll just have to defrost, you two can have whatever you like" You look over at Lauren who's face has lit up and she was now grinning out nodding.

"Okay!" She says, looking at you, you just nod.

"ALYSSA!" your mom calls, and a few seconds later, a small 3-year-old girl comes bounding into the room.

"LOGIE AND LAUWEN!" she shouts, jumping onto Lauren, hugging the teen, who hugs her back with a giggle.

"Hey Liss, how're you?"

"I gweat!" Your sister beams, twirling a strand of brown hair around her finger.

"Ok, I'm trusting you two _not _to do _anything _and look after Alyssa until we get back, ok?" your mother says, and you almost choke on your saliva, while Lauren blushes a deep shade of red.

"Mom, just go, we got this." You say, waving a hand, your mother turns to leave, pauses, opens her mouth, but closes it again and walks away, closing the door, all three of you sit on silence for a few minutes, Alyssa sat right in the middle, separating you from the girl who you almost kissed, almost.

"So…" Lauren sighs, looking at the wall in front of her.

"So…" You repeat, glancing at her.

"Sowh!" Alyssa giggles, looking between you two quickly.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, we can watch a movie or-" You start

"Movie!" Alyssa giggles and you find yourself being dragged down the stairs by a hyper-active 3 year old as you share a glance with the unusually not hyper-active 14 year old also being dragged down the stairs.

Later that night, after being forced to watch the Spongebob Squarepants movie by both giggling girls, one 11 years older than the other, you'd fed your sister and put her to bed with the help of your best friend, and now you were sitting on the couch, her legs draped over yours, her head occasionally meeting your shoulder and your fingers being played with by hers, you're watching Glee (Much to your dismay) and her gaze is fixed intently on the screen, and your gaze is fixed intently on her face. She smiles every so often, obviously enjoying what she was watching, you too are smiling, enjoying what you are seeing. You kind of can't believe it, she's _your _best friend, and she even told you that you were hers, but the thing is, she's _just _your best friend. Sure you act flirty, the cute nicknames, the cuddling, but surely it didn't mean anything, right?

You were so lost in your thoughts you didn't realise she'd fallen asleep until her head hits your shoulder again. You really wish she'd like you back, it's like, come on, there's you, the nerdy one with the beautiful best friend, but there's also Kendall, the leader, the one who always seems to just _know _what he's doing, and James, the pretty one who can get any girl he wants by winking at them, and you've lost count of how many times he's winked at _her. _But you also can't help but think that she would have done something by now, you know, because… well, if James Diamond winks at you, you'd be stupid to say no to him.

You look at her again, just one last time before you too fall asleep, and really, you'd be crazy not to want to hold her in your arms, so you're holding on to that thought that maybe, just maybe, there'd be a chance for you.

_Someday._

**That's chapter one. There's only gonna be like 2 chapters. Basically, Lauren is Carlos' twin sister. That clear yet? Okay cool. So school starts back tomorrow so I will TRY and update tomorrow with the last chapter but you know...**

**Well bye!**

**Also, review please? **


End file.
